Vive les Vacances !
by Kaori-same
Summary: Un été comme les autres. Les enfants Wammy's ont aussi droit à des vacances... Mello, Matt, Near, insouciance, rivalité, amitié et grand soleil.
1. Chapter 1

**Vive les vacances ! **

**Mot de l'auteuse : **RAH ! J'ai une excuse pour ça !!! J'étais… en vacances perdue dans un trou paumé ! Donc y a aucune raison que Mello et Near et Matt n'en profitent pas à leur tour ! Na ! … -se pend-

**Disclaimer :** Mello, Near, Matt et tout le reste sont à Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Ohba, et pas à moi. Ils ont pas voulu me les vendre. Saletés.

**Warnings **: Pas shonen-ai... Boh, amitié poussée, disons. Fraternelle. [ euh ouais bon entre Mello et Near ça peut paraître space mais bon... xD

**Music box** : " Shooting Star" Home Made Kazoku

" Laura" Jantje Smit ( snif )

" Big in Japan" Alphaville

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre 1 : Stormy skies

Le soleil cognait dur. C'était l'été, c'était le sud de la France. Il était environs quatorze heures, le moment le plus chaud de la journée. La chaleur de l'après-midi faisait fondre le goudron en le transformant en matière noire liquide, visqueuse, collante et malodorante ; elle faisait chanter les criquets et miroiter les routes par des légers mirages. Le genre de température qui dessèche les plantes en les rendant dorées et craquantes, qui assèche les cours d'eau, et qui fait de l'intérieur des voitures une fournaise étouffante totalement invivable ; une température qui rend silencieux des villages entiers, comme morts, et qui rend impossible toute activité sportive intensive sous peine de déshydratation. Bref, une atmosphère infernale. Mello admira son emplacement -sa place de camping, l'endroit où il devait s'installer pour deux semaines- le regard empli d'une certaine fierté. C'était un petit coin d'herbe ombragé, pas très éloigné des sanitaires et entouré de grandes haies encore un peu verdâtres qui lui donnaient le maximum d'intimité possible. Mello aimait la chaleur et Mello aimait bien camper. Il aimait bien les vacances d'été, en général : il avait le droit de partir, de s'évader de la claustration de Wammy's House, le temps d'une quinzaine de jours. Bon, les autres pensionnaires étaient là aussi, dans le même camping, et ils étaient tous étroitement surveillés. Mello soupçonnait même le camping d'être privé, de leur être entièrement réservé, pour que personne ne les voit ou ne les prenne en photo par accident. Que de précautions stupides pour ces aspirants L… Mais bon.

Mello secoua la tête. Il avait envie de passer des vacances re-po-santes. … Il lui suffit pourtant d'une demie-minute de réflexion pour changer d'avis aussitôt. Se reposer ? N'importe quoi. L'été allait avoir son lot de ballades, de séances de sport et d'épreuves intellectuelles plus ou moins directes imposées par Wammy's House, et il le savait bien. Cela lui donnerait beaucoup d'occasions de doubler Near, de prouver qu'il était plus doué, et cela lui donnerait aussi des occasions de s'enfuir un peu avec Matt et les autres rebelles de l'orphelinat pour aller se baigner dans la rivière fraîche qui coulait au fond de la vallée. Alors qu'il salivait déjà à cette idée, une petite voix un peu nasillarde le sortit subitement de ses fantasmes.

« Tu comptes t'installer ici ? »

C'était Near, un sac sur le dos, un seau et une pelle rouge fluo dans les mains, qui lui posait cette question, les yeux vides et fixés sur le blond affalé dans l'herbe desséchée, qui lui répondit d'abord par un regard passablement mauvais. Il se demanda s'il avait vraiment besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Near était parfois stupide.

« Non, non, je suis là assis à rêvasser, à l'ombre, au frais, dans un emplacement parfait, mon sac déjà à moitié dépaqueté, mais bien sûr que non, je ne compte pas m'installer ici. D'ailleurs, j'allais même joyeusement te céder la place !

- Tu parles beaucoup… Je venais juste te dire que tout le monde à déjà fini de s'installer, tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher.

- J'ai trop chaud, là !Je monterai ma tente quand j'en aurai envie. »

Near lui adressa un de ses petits sourires étranges dont lui seul avait le secret, et posa son sac à quelques mètres de Mello qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds, un sourcil haussé, les coudes posés au sol, ses mains soutenant son visage. Near se tourna vers lui, l'air apparemment content.

« Je me disais pareil que toi ! Il fait trop chaud pour faire quoi que ce soit.

- Il ne fait pas trop chaud pour réfléchir, il me semble. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es mis à moins de dix mètres de mon coin ? demanda Mello d'un air suspicieux.

- J'aime bien cet endroit et il y a de la place. Tu peux partager.

- Je ne pense pas avoir envie de partager avec toi.

- Je ne pense pas t'avoir demandé ton avis. »

Mello s'était levé d'un bond et s'était emparé du col de la chemise blanche trop grande que portait Near et le menaçait de son poing. Il s'apprêtait à lui abaisser sur la figure quand Matt passa près de l'emplacement du blond, où la tente n'était encore qu'un ramassis de toile et de tubes métalliques.

« Oy Mello, ta tente n'est toujours pas prête, tu pourrais pas t'en occuper plutôt que d'embêter Near ?

- T'en mêles pas, Matt !

- Pas de violence, c'est les vacances.

- Ce sera jamais des vacances si l'autre empaffé vient squatter aussi près de chez moi !!!

- Je ne vais pas te manger pendant la nuit, déclara platement Near, risquant la pluie de coups plus que jamais.

- En effet… » soupira Matt en changeant nonchalamment et avec des gestes dénotant l'habitude la cartouche de sa console. Mello grogna et rejeta Near au sol. Le petit génie aux cheveux immaculés tapota sur son pantalon pour se débarrasser de l'herbe sèche qui s'y était accrochée, puis lança à nouveau son sourire à Mello.

« Bon, je vais monter ma tente ! »

Le blond serra les poings et saisit violemment son sac pour le mordre à pleines dents en grognant pour éviter de hurler. « Mais il me provoque, Matt !! T'as vu comment il me provoque ??! » Et Matt de soupirer encore. Il lui conseilla de se faire une raison et de l'ignorer. Near avait l'air de bien aimer la compagnie de Mello… Pourquoi ? C'était un mystère. Near dans son intégralité était d'ailleurs un mystère. Un mystère relativement envahissant et tête à claque, quand même.

Mello envoya valser son sac après l'avoir copieusement déchiqueté de ses dents, et tandis que Matt s'éloignait pour retourner à son propre campement, le blond décida qu'il était hors de question que la tente de Near soit montée avant la sienne. Celui-ci emboîtait tranquillement les tubes, les tordait parfaitement, comme s'il résolvait un puzzle, tout en jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil curieux à Mello. Le fou furieux en question s'était précipité sur ses affaires et sa tente était déjà montée ; or un violent coup de vent souffla soudainement et renversa d'un coup l'habitacle de toile, permettant à la poussière du sol desséché et aux plantes mortes de s'y accrocher. Mello poussa un cri de rage : il allait perdre un temps précieux à nettoyer sa tente. Near soupira. Dans sa hâte, le blond avait omis de planter les sardines.

« Tiens Mello, ça pourrait t'être utile. »

L'interpellé lui arracha le maillet des mains. Il avait oublié le sien. Ca arrivait à tout le monde !... Il planta les sardines tout en lançant des regards ulcérés à son rival qui venait de finir de remplir d'air son matelas gonflable et qui rentrait à présent toutes ses affaires dans sa petite tente bleutée. Mello, lui, râlait plus qu'il n'avançait : il avait plantés ses sardines dans le mauvais sens, et les rares qui n'avaient pas été bloquées à moitié hors de la terre par des cailloux enfouis s'étaient tordues sous les coups un peu trop violents du blond énervé. Near le regardait faire : c'était pathétique. Mello avait déjà campé avant, mais sa rage lui faisait faire n'importe quoi.

Finalement, après maintes crises de nerfs justifiées ou non, la tente rouge de Mello fut prête. Encore en second. Near lui lança un sourire, puis ouvrit sa toile imperméable pour aérer l'intérieur de sa tente, protégée par une moustiquaire, jusqu'au soir.

« Il va sûrement pleuvoir dans la journée ou cette nuit, » marmonna Mello en finissant de gonfler son matelas. Near le regarda d'un air surpris.

« Tu me prêtes ton maillet, je te préviens qu'il faut pas laisser ta tente ouverte ; on est quittes.

- Ah… Oui… »

Near pencha la tête sur le côté. Incorrigible Mello.

L'après-midi passa relativement vite : le moment où l'on vient de s'installer mais où l'on est pas encore totalement installé, cette petite période d'adaptation à la vie à l'extérieur et à la chaleur, ce moment-là passe vite quand on peut se baigner dans une rivière congelée, et quand on s'empiffre de glaces : Mello adorait la première après-midi au camping. Il savait que les épreuves de Wammy's House ne s'éloignaient jamais, mais du moins avait-il alors l'impression délicieuse d'être un enfant normal en colonie de vacances. Il n'avait bien sûr pas manqué de renverser de l'eau sur Near pendant que celui-ci était aux toilettes, ni de lui taquiner les pieds avec la raclette qui servait à nettoyer le sol des douches quand le petit génie y fut : et il savoura aussi son tour préféré, celui qui consistait à placer une araignée énorme dans un des jouets de Near à l'intérieur de sa tente et de l'admirer sortir de celle-ci en tenant le jouet par les extrémités, les yeux apeurés. C'étaient des petits plaisirs simples de la vie. Near se vengeait en balançant le chocolat de Mello dans les toilettes ou dans la rivière ; il laissait ses vêtements en cuir ou ses vêtements noirs carboniser des heures en plein soleil, et par-dessus tout, il le battait à toutes les courses ou jeux qu'organisaient les autres Wammy's. C'était déjà en soi une vengeance tout à fait conséquente et qui suffisait à faire sortir le blond de ses gonds avec une rapidité effarante.

Bref, une première soirée tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, les enfants prirent congé les uns des autres et, remplis de bons souvenirs qu'ils ne pourraient peut-être que recréer l'année suivante, ils partirent se coucher. Les grillons et les crapauds rythmaient la nuit, et la brise nocturne fraîche qui soufflaient dans les arbres changeait radicalement de la température du jour. Les étoiles étaient invisibles : de gros nuages les cachaient. L'orage n'était pas loin. Mello se félicita intérieurement de ses capacités surnaturelles à prévoir la météo. Il pénétra dans sa tente restée agréablement chaude, et après s'être jeté dans un pyjama noir, il se précipita sous son duvet moelleux. Vive le confort. Son matelas lui empêchait les mouvements brusques, mais qu'importait ?

L'orage éclata deux heures plus tard. Il ne devait pas être plus de minuit, et Mello savoura d'être à l'abri alors qu'il pleuvait autant autour de lui. La pluie tapotait violemment sur la toile et Mello se laissa bercer par ce son harmonieux.

Dans la tente d'à côté, ce n'était pas la même sérénité qui régnait. Near avait remonté son duvet jusque sous son nez. Il venait d'entendre des craquements près de sa tête. La pluie ne faisait pas ce genre de bruit. Ni un humain non plus. Ce ne pouvait pas être le bruit du vent violent dans les arbres, ni le grincement de sa tente. Un animal ? Mais lequel ? Pourquoi ? Que faisait-il ? Encore ce craquement sinistre !

« Mello !

- Quoi ?! » Near fut soulage d'entendre qu'à dix mètres de lui, son blond préféré n'était pas encore endormi.

« J'entends des bruits bizarres.

- Et alors.

- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

- Et alors.

- Alors j'ai peur.

- Parfait ! Maintenant tais-toi, je dors.

- Mello, ça recommence !

- C'est le vent !

- J'ai déjà réfléchi à tout ce qu'il était probable que ce soit mais ça n'empêche pas que je suis un peu effrayé par…

- Tais-toi et dors.

- Mello j'ai peur, l'orage me fait peur, j'ai froid, il pleut et je suis sûr que ma tente est trouée.

- Near, j'ai sommeil, j'en ai marre de t'entendre et je suis sûr que je vais t'en mettre une si tu prononces encore un seul mot. Dors.

- Mello, j'ai oublié Bowbow.

- Tu veux quand même pas que je te propose de venir dormir à côté de moi pour que je remplace ta peluche de cinquante centimètres hideuse, hein Near ? C'est hors de question.

- …

- Je t'interdis de t'approcher.

- …

- Je te l'interdis t'entends ?

- Mello ?

- Arrête !

- Mello ?

- NON !!!

- Mello ?

- Dépêche-toi sinon tu vas tremper mon duvet !»

Near ne se fit pas prier : la pluie l'agressa dès sa sortie de la tente et il se précipita vers celle de Mello, dans le noir, sous l'eau, dans le froid. Near détestait avoir froid. Il ouvrit la toile imperméable de l'autre tente, et se dépêcha d'ouvrir la suivante et de les refermer toutes les deux, d'une main, l'autre serrant fermement son duvet.

Il savait que Mello n'allait pas refuser de l'aider : ça l'amusait trop de savoir que le petit prodige albinos avait peur. Il pourrait se moquer de lui à loisir le lendemain. Mais peu importait. Le blond alluma sa lampe de poche et lança à l'autre petit un regard assassin. Il ne lui adressa pas la parole mais lui montra impérieusement la zone où il pouvait se coucher, et il éteignit sa lampe. Au-dessus d'eux, un éclair illumina l'intérieur de la tente, bientôt suivi un coup de tonnerre qui en retentissant fit sursauter Near ; il se coucha vite près de Mello et se colla près du dos de celui-ci, qui lâcha un grognement bruyant avant de le recouvrir avec une partie de son propre duvet. Rassuré, Near put enfin fermer les yeux et plonger dans le sommeil. Mello grommelait. « Qu'est-ce-qui-faut-pas-faire-pour-avoir-le-silence-j'vous-jure ». La pluie continuait de marteler violemment les parois de leur tente, mais Near n'avait plus froid. Mello tenta d'oublier la présence envahissante de son rival à côté de lui pour s'endormir, quand il entendit une voix l'appeler de dehors.

« Mello, crétin profond, tu dors déjà ? J'ai ramené des bières ! Ouvre, je suis sous la pluie là ! »

Le blond ricana en ouvrant rapidement sa tente. Matt sécha ses lunettes en entrant et posa le pack de bière près de l'entrée où il avait aussi déposé ses chaussures boueuses.

« Rah, tu gères, Matt ! Je me disais aussi qu'on s'était couché beaucoup trop tôt ! fit Mello avec un sourire carnassier.

- Ouais, on aurait pu aller s'éclater dehors en temps normal, mais là, vu la météo… Donc je me suis dit qu'une petite visite s'imposait ! »

Les deux garçons ricanèrent en décapsulant leurs bouteilles. Matt aperçut alors le petit corps fragile de Near qui gisait près de Mello, recroquevillé sur lui-même, apparemment encore endormi. Matt lui lança un regard attendri : Near avait toujours eu peur de l'orage. Il ne posa pas plus de questions : et ils avaient déjà entamé leur cinquième bouteille quand Near les entendit rire comme des baleines et s'éveilla en maugréant.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!

- Bah on s'amuse, tu vois pas ? T'en veux une ? » s'exclama Mello en lui brandissant une bouteille sous les yeux. Matt s'esclaffa, ce qui provoqua un fou rire des deux garçons. Near haussa un sourcil dédaigneux, et, la tête encore un peu dans les vapes, il tenta de se rendormir. Or Matt et Mello faisaient un boucan de tous les diables, en riant, en parlant, et quand Mello proposa de détruire une bouteille sur la tête de Near pour voir si il y résisterait, le petit génie leur confisqua la boisson et la posa hors de la tente. Les deux autres n'étant plus tout à fait dans leur état normal, ils se contentèrent de râler, mais continuèrent de s'amuser sans boire. Near se boucha les oreilles avec son duvet et se coucha dans celui de Mello et tenta de dormir. Mello, malgré son état, constata que Near n'avait pas eu la saine idée de retourner dormir dans sa tente.

La pluie avait cessé depuis plusieurs heures, et le soleil commençait à se lever quand Matt constata qu'il avait un peu mal au crâne et qu'il ferait bien d'aller dormir : Mello le traita de mauviette, mais le roux à lunettes oranges venait de s'effondrer de sommeil sur les jambes de Near. Il ronflait déjà bruyamment quand Mello, dépité, se coucha près d'eux en tentant tant bien que mal de récupérer un bout de son duvet.

Endormis les uns contre les autres, les trois meilleurs élèves de Wammy's House furent réveillés à peine une heure plus tard par le soleil qui faisait chauffer méchamment l'intérieur de la tente. Mello poussa un hurlement sonore en constatant que Matt s'était endormi sur sa ration quotidienne de chocolat et l'avait fait fondre, et il cria encore plus fort quand il constata que Near avait dormir dans son duvet. « Non mais, déjà que j'accepte ton insupportable présence dans ma tente pour que t'arrêtes de me casser les oreilles, mais faut en plus que tu m'empêches de passer une nuit convenable ?! » Near ne tenta même pas de discuter du fait que s'ils n'avaient dormi qu'une heure, c'était à cause de leur alcool ; ni même du fait que s'il était reparti dans sa tente, il les aurait entendu toute la nuit quand même… S'il était resté, c'était parce qu'il préférait les entendre en ayant chaud qu'en gelant dans sa tente. Mello lui mit un violente calotte à l'arrière de la tête, et Matt bâilla bruyamment.

« La prochaine fois c'est toi qui paye les bières Mello, tu m'as tout sifflé !

- Eh oh, c'est toi qui en a bu le plus, espèce d'alcoolique chronique !

- Ca m'apprendra à partager avec le type le plus radin de l'univers !

- Crétin !

- Abruti !

- Vous pourriez me laisser sortir de cette tente abritant deux imbéciles finis s'il vous plaît ? demanda Near en roulant des yeux.

- Ouais, allez dégagez tous les deux, et revenez d'ici une demi-heure, j'ai une envie folle d'aller visiter le château en haut de la montagne.

- Mello, c'est officiel, tu es cinglé, s'exclama Matt en se frottant les yeux, encore endoloris de n'avoir pas assez dormi.

- Pas de discussion ! Si vous ne venez pas avec moi, vous restez ici avec les autres crétins de Wammy's House à obéir aux ordres qu'on vous donne pour prouver que vous êtes des petits génies et qu'on va pouvoir vous utiliser pour le bien de l'Humanité et…

- C'est bon, Mello, je viens.

- Génial ! Et… toi, Near ? Trop faible pour escalader une petite colline de bon matin ? murmura Mello d'un air sadique.

- … Bien sûr que non. Je vous accompagne. »

Mello fit un rictus mélangeant la déception et la joie d'avoir réussi à forcer Near à faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas sans la moindre difficulté. Matt bâilla et sortit de la tente, le pas lent, avec le pressentiment que la journée n'allait pas être de tout repos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Fin** du premier chapitre.

J'espère que vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop… et si oui, dites-moi ce que je pourrais faire pour améliorer tout ça, je suis ouverte aux critiques constructives n.n

**PS** : Pour répondre à Cari-ni, si tu lis cette fic aussi : « Brûle ce que tu as adoré et adore ce que tu as brûlé » est une phrase connue, religieuse il me semble… Chantée aussi d'une certaine façon dans une chanson de Jenifer il me semble.. XD on voit mes références musicales lol.

**PS 2 **:Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font tellement plaisir !! T3T Si jamais j'ai omis de répondre à l'une d'entre vous, je m'excuuuseuuuuuuh !!!! D : C'est qu'en les lisant, et en faisant autre chose après, je ne me souviens plus si j'ai déjà répondu ou non… donc je n'ose pas renvoyer de mail de peur de radoter u.u

**PS 3** :Il y a sûrement des fautes de frappe ou de mots divers. Si vous en voyez dites le moi, que je les corrige xD

Et pour tous ceux qui aiment les fics anglaises, je vous ordonne de lire Mello's ABC de whitetyger123 !

C'est le truc le plus stupide de l'univers, et j'ai explosé de rire au moins dix fois rien que dans les trois premiers chapitres xD . C'est stupide. Mello est taré. C'est trop bon xD

**Music box**** moins dépressive que la première :**

" Yet another dizzly rain" de ?

" Captain Hook" de Chipz [ lol Maria

" Dream on black girl " ( Techno ) Kash VS Inxs

" Le Madison"


	2. Chapter 2

**Vive les vacances ! **

**Mot de l'auteuse : ** Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais pas écrit :D Ca se voit… Puis le jeu « Poisoned » de Akane m'avait détruit mon inspiration…….

Saleté de jeu où toutes les bonnes idées MelloNear étaient déjà utilisées à la perfection ! D 

Enfin bref, hop, deuxième chap de Vive les Vacances !

**Disclaimer :** Mello, Near, Matt et tout le reste sont à Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Ohba, et malgré le fait que j'ai offert mon corps en échange, ils n'ont pas voulu me les céder. Diantre.

**Warnings **: Euh…. Rien xD

**Music box** : LMC « _Oh my Juliet_ »

Tackey & Tsubasa _« Rainy Memorie_ » et « _Venus Eurobeat Remix _»

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre 2 : Le Roi du Monde

Personne n'aurait pu dire qu'il avait plu cette nuit-là, en ne se basant que sur l'observation du ciel : celui-ci n'avait jamais été aussi bleu, et le soleil brillait déjà, passablement bas dans le ciel mais non moins éblouissant. La température n'avait pas attendu longtemps pour revenir à son état de la veille : il était huit heures du matin et le mercure dépassait déjà le stade normal nécessaire à un être humain pour que son organisme fonctionne convenablement. Les dernières traces de la quasi-inondation de la nuit étaient les immenses flaques étalées un peu partout sur les terres champêtres du lieu où se trouvait le camping élu par les enfants de l'orphelinat Wammy's House, flaques qui faisaient le bonheur des oiseaux assoiffés et des limaces qui n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de retourner se mettre à l'abri de l'astre tyrannique appelé Soleil.

Non loin du camping s'étalaient de nombreuses prairies et champs de blé, et au bout d'une route sableuse recouverte de cailloux jaunâtres se dressait une colline, haute et fière, recouverte d'arbres et d'arbustes desséchés qui avaient sans doute été ravis de recevoir enfin une quantité d'eau suffisante à leur survie. Tout en haut de cette colline, présomptueusement, le château qui faisait la célébrité du lieu imposait sa présence sur une bonne centaine de lieux à la ronde, et faisait de l'ombres aux petites maisonnettes rustiques qui avaient été construites sur le flanc de la colline.

Mello mit sa main droite en visière au dessus de ses yeux et admira la colline. Il fourra de l'autre main une carte des lieux dans sa poche et prit une profonde inspiration. Il était fin prêt à gravir la colline, à profiter de l'air pur du matin et du silence qui n'était pour l'instant brisé que par les pépiements incessants de quelques oiseaux. Le manque de sommeil n'avait pas d'emprise sur lui quand il était aussi motivé. D'ailleurs, rien n'avait d'emprise sur lui quand il était aussi motivé… Matt et Near l'avaient bien compris. Quand ils arrivèrent tout trois au pied de la colline, Matt montrait déjà quelques signes de faiblesse et Near passait son temps à regarder le bas de son pantalon qui souffrait un peu : la pluie de cette nuit, en rendant le sol mou et boueux, n'avait vraiment pas rendu service au petit génie. Mello avait remarqué les regards incessants de Near vers le sol, et il avait vite compris ; il ricana.

« Parfois, tu m'étonnes, Near… T'es censé être l'élève le plus intelligent de Wammy's House, et t'es même pas fichu de t'habiller en tenu adéquate pour escalader une colline après une nuit d'averse ?

- Mais je n'ai rien d'autre à…

- Near, Near, ne réponds pas… » soupira Matt.

L'albinos haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent et ne put que soupirer en tentant tant bien que mal de relever un peu son pantalon pour ne pas accentuer le massacre.

Mello continua joyeusement son chemin, sautillant au devant des deux autres. Il avançait d'un pas décidé, écrasant toute créature vivante sur son passage, sans pitié, tout en faisant dégringoler des cailloux derrière lui. Faire des randonnées dans la montagne, ça lui plaisait plutôt pas mal : tester son endurance, se défouler, pratiquer de l'exercice physique, et surtout en l'occurrence doubler Near : pouvait-on rêver mieux ? Il marchait ainsi depuis de longues minutes, sous le soleil aveuglant qui semblait monter plus haut à chaque seconde avec une aisance déconcertante, comme pour narguer tous les promeneurs qui, eux, peinaient à monter en haut de la colline si tôt le matin. Mello finit par s'arrêter un instant, épongeant la sueur qui perlait sur son visage, recoiffa sa tignasse blonde et regretta amèrement de s'être vêtu de noir. Il était bien placé pour faire le malin en critiquant la tenue vestimentaire de Near… Il s'éventa un peu avec la carte qu'il avait mise dans sa poche, et profita de sa pause pour admirer le paysage autour de lui. Cailloux, hautes herbes, sable, encore des cailloux, de la mousse, des insectes, et quelques roches énormes pour finir. Rien de bien excitant, en somme. Le soleil s'acharnait à rougir son petit visage insolent, mais le blond décida de prétendre qu'il se portait comme un charme quand Matt et Near arrivèrent enfin à sa portée.

« C'que t'es lent, Matt ! s'écria-t-il d'un air hautain et fier de lui.

- Oh, hein, ça va ! répliqua son ami qui avançait sans grande conviction, les manches de sa veste rayée retroussées. C'était ton idée, cette escapade, j'ai pas besoin de faire comme si ça me faisait plaisir !

- Ca ne peut pas te faire de mal ! Enlève donc ton pull au lieu de râler ! Et c'est pareil pour le truc qui marche derrière toi, d'ailleurs.

- Je ne me plains pas, moi, fit Near posément.

- Peut-être, mais on ne peut rien me cacher ! Je vois bien que tu meurs d'envie de t'arrêter pour te reposer, avoue ! ricana Mello sur un ton plus plaisantin qu'agressif.

- C'est vrai, avoua Near sous le regard perplexe de Matt qui ne comprenait vraiment pas comment Mello avait pu voir ça, étant donné que Near arborait la même expression que d'habitude et ne paraissait pas fatigué pour un sou.

- Bon, bah moi en tout cas je suis crevé, je fais une pause, d'accord ? finit par lâcher le rouquin qui avait retiré sa veste et ses lunettes qui l'encombraient.

- J'hallucine ! Vous êtes vraiment qu'un ramassis de feignasses ! » grommela le blond, s'asseyant par terre, à même la terre qui avait déjà séché. Il croisa les jambes et les bras dans une attitude boudeuse et fit mine d'être follement intéressé par un caillou qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Si Matt s'y mettait aussi, ils n'étaient pas prêts d'arriver au donjon. Near soupira alors qu'il s'assit à son tour sur un rocher, prenant garde à ne pas trop se salir. Pourquoi était-il venu ? Il n'en savait trop rien. C'était peut-être juste une question de fierté, pour montrer à Mello qu'il n'était pas aussi empoté qu'il n'y laissait paraître… Mais au fur et à mesure qu'ils gravissaient la colline et que la chaleur faisait réagir leurs glandes sudoripares, Near s'était rendu à l'évidence : il n'aimait pas le sport, et finalement il aurait préféré paraître empoté et être resté jouer devant sa tente ou étudier un peu avec les autres orphelins. Mais la rivalité avait eu raison de sa raison. Near savait pourtant que la rivalité n'apportait rien de bon : Mello en était la preuve vivante. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs se promit de ne plus commettre ce genre d'erreurs de débutant dans l'avenir. A côté de lui, Matt ne faisait pas le malin non plus : déjà que bouger et faire du sport étaient des notions qui l'agaçaient en temps normal, les pratiquer à huit heures du matin après une semi nuit blanche, ce n'était pas vraiment appréciable. Bien entendu, Mello n'avait que faire de leurs excuses. Lui, il était hyperactif. Mais quand on prenait le risque de le fréquenter, il fallait faire avec.

Ledit blond s'ennuyait déjà à peine assis et pendant que ses deux accompagnateurs forcés reprenaient leur souffle, il crut bon de jeter des petits cailloux en direction de Near pour passer le temps. Il n'avait pas cherché très loin cette occupation, il était vrai, et il n'avait pas la prétention d'affirmer que c'était la meilleure idée qu'il ait eu cet été : mais ça le détendait. C'était ça l'important. Non ? Un génie avait le droit de faire des choses irréfléchies parfois,

aussi. Non ? Recevant un à un les petits cailloux sur la tête, Near qui avait d'abord pris soin de rester impassible finit par lancer un regard qu'on aurait pu qualifier de légèrement irrité

au blond nonchalamment affalé au sol, la tête posée sur la main, qui n'en eut cure.

« Ce que tu peux être puéril… » clama Near en époussetant ses cheveux aux reflets argentés. Mello lui lança une salve de cailloux. Near ne mit pas longtemps avant de craquer et de lui renvoyer ses cailloux. Mello fronça les sourcils : Near osait ?! Puéril, LUI ? C'était qui qui avait eu besoin de dormir accompagné parce qu'il avait peur d'un bruit quelconque ?

Ils se lancèrent des regards intenses en même temps qu'ils se lançaient des cailloux, et Matt se pinça les sinus d'un air exaspéré. Parfois, il se demandait ce qui pouvait passer par la tête des deux meilleurs de Wammy's House. C'était sûrement la chaleur qui avait fait fondre leurs neurones… Enfin, ceux de Near du moins. Mello n'était pas plus bête que d'habitude… Matt soupira, puis il se leva d'un bond, s'interposa, et eu la bonne idée de déclarer que la pause était finie et qu'ils feraient mieux d'atteindre le sommet de la colline avant la canicule de midi. Un caillou perdu rebondit sur sa tête et une veine palpita à son front alors qu'il serrait ses poings pour ne pas s'énerver. Il prit une inspiration, sourit, et se remit en marche, leur conseillant de se lever. Mello prit soin de lancer le dernier caillou sur Near en évitant que maman Matt le voie, avant de se lever à son tour et de reprendre la tête de la file, marchant de son pas léger et motivé.

« Allez, on se bouge, bandes de larves ! » railla-t-il.

Near et Matt ne répondirent pas, mais une même pensée traversa leurs esprits : rentrer… Malheureusement, il était trop tard pour reculer. Mello les avait sous son contrôle. Abominable petit Mello.

Après moult rochers et arbustes desséchés, le blond arriva enfin en haut de la colline, devant un petit château fort médiéval à moitié détruit, rongé par le temps et par la météo, et où la végétation avait recouvert un quart des zones abîmées. Un vision bien moins impressionnante que celle qu'on avait depuis la vallée, pensa Mello, un peu déçu. Il examina le château d'un peu plus près. Quelques portes étaient en bois, récemment rénovées, et l'entrée principale n'était plus qu'une arcade vide à laquelle on pouvait accéder en marchant sur un tas de terre qui avait obstrué les douves qu'il fallait traverser en utilisant le pont-levis qui n'existait plus.

Le tout était posté sur le rebord de la falaise, et le reste des autres douves non bouchées était encore visible. Mello n'était pas un touriste émerveillé par des vieux cailloux. On peut même dire qu'il se fichait plus qu'éperdument de l'architecture des lieux. Ce qu'il aimait lui, c'était cette impression de force qui se dégageait d'un château. Savoir que des gens y étaient morts de façon atroce. Donjon, oubliettes, détails glauques. Mello respira profondément. Des gens étaient morts ici, détrônés par d'autres qu'ils avaient sous-estimé et pris de haut. C'est avec un sourire carnassier aux lèvres qu'il entra dans les ruines de la forteresse. Un vent violent lui ébouriffa les cheveux dès qu'il fut dans la cour principale, ce qui eut pour effet de le rendre encore plus euphorique. Near et Matt ne tardèrent pas à le rejoindre.

« Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui te plaît tant dans ces châteaux, Mello, lui déclara Near en arrivant près de lui, cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait sa fatigue.

- Bah, n'essaye pas de comprendre, alors, lui répondit simplement le blond, fidèle à lui-même.

- Tu pourrais peut-être m'expliquer ?

- C'est trop subtil pour toi.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai dit : c'est trop-…

- Merci, Mello, j'avais compris. J'aimerais juste que tu m'explique, et je doute que je ne sois pas apte à comprendre ce que tu vas dire.

- Ok, alors disons plus simplement : j'ai pas envie d'expliquer.

- Mello, ne te fais pas prier.

- Et depuis quand ça t'intéresse ce que je pense ? »

Near roula des yeux, et s'apprêta à partir, quand Mello tourna la tête vers lui, les bras croisés.

« Mais tu peux toujours essayer de prier, ça pourrait marcher. »

Near secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré et se tourna face au vent. Ses cheveux s'agitèrent, et il dut fermer les yeux pour ne pas qu'ils se dessèchent. Mello aimait bien le regarder lutter. Pendant les vacances, il était loin le Near imperturbable qui ne marchait que le strict minimum et qui ne montrait au monde qu'une façade froide et sans âme… En été, il était plus humain. Et Mello pouvait plus facilement se moquer de lui. Encore une des raisons qui lui faisaient adorer l'été.

« Tu veux vraiment savoir, Near ? »

L'interpellé lui lança un regard vide. Il ne savait pas si ça l'intéressait vraiment d'entendre Mello divaguer sur pourquoi il aimait les châteaux, mais il pencha la tête sur le côté comme pour indiquer à son interlocuteur que oui, il voulait vraiment savoir.

« Et ben, dis toi que ces châteaux me font penser… à ce qui pourrait t'arriver un de ces jours si tu me sous-estimes. »

Near ouvrit des yeux ronds, mais ne chercha pas à comprendre la profondeur psychologique du raisonnement de son rival. Y avait-il une seule chose au monde que Mello puisse apprécier sans qu'elle n'ait un rapport de près ou de loin avec lui ? Il haussa les épaules, montrant explicitement qu'il ne voyait pas où Mello voulait en venir et que de toutes façons, ça ne l'intéressait pas. Ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer de parler avec le blond : celui-ci se contenta de glousser. Un peu plus loin, Matt s'était reposé assez longtemps pour les appeler et les inciter à venir jusqu'en haut du donjon. Mello se précipita à sa rencontre, tirant Near derrière lui comme s'il s'était agit d'un sac à patates blanc. Il mourrait d'envie de sentir le vent sur son visage et le vide autour de lui. Matt leur indiqua le chemin et Mello le devança pour grimper quatre à quatre les marches de pierre froide en colimaçon qui permettaient d'accéder au sommet de la plus haute tour, la seule d'ailleurs à ne pas être à moitié délabrée.

« Melloooo, attends un peu, pitié, tu me fatigues… râla Matt en montant les escaliers avec un entrain nettement inférieur à celui du blond.

- Matt, si tu respirais plus et que tu pleurnichais moins, tu serais déjà en haut ! lui cria Mello du haut de la tour, sa voix résonnant dans les escaliers.

- La seconde option serait que tu avances moins vite, Mello ! déclara Near.

- Qui me paaaaaarleeeee ! »

Matt et Near, exaspérés, se lancèrent un regard vide. Mello se fichait éperdument de les avoir derrière lui. Il était arrivé sur le toit du donjon. Avec cette impression que le monde était à ses pieds. Qu'il pouvait toucher le ciel. Le vent lui sifflait aux oreilles, la sensation de puissance était grisante ; il étendit ses bras en croix et résista longuement aux assauts du vent, comme s'il prétendait lui tenir tête. C'était un émotion qu'il adorait. Il avait déjà essayé de ressentir la même chose en montant sur le toit de Wammy's House, mais les seules sensations qu'il avait eu ce jour-là furent un douleur lancinante alors qu'il tombait au sol, accompagnée d'une colère illimitée pour Near qui fut celui qui l'aida à marcher jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Bref, ne parlons pas des choses qui fâchent : il s'était donc résigné à attendre l'été et les châteaux forts. Near et Matt, pour la énième fois, arrivaient finalement à le rejoindre. Matt plaça ses lunettes de plongée oranges sur ses yeux pour se protéger du vent et s'assit sur le parapet, les jambes dans le vide. Near vint se placer près de Mello, qui tourna la tête vers lui.

« Quoi ?

- Ca te rend si heureux que ça d'être ici ?

- Bah, euh, oui, pourquoi ?

- Tu as dit que ça te faisait penser à ce qui pourrait m'arriver si je te sous-estimait… C'est quelque chose de mal qui pourrait m'arriver ?

- Quel brillant esprit de déduction !

- Et ça te rend si heureux de penser à ça ? »

Matt soupira, et Mello grinça des dents. Bien entendu que ça le rendait heureux de penser à ça ! Il n'y avait aucun mal à ça ! Non ? … Mais il évita tout de même de répondre. Il se tourna de nouveau face au vent, indifférent aux autres, oubliant tout de ce qui l'entourait. Qu'il était bon de ne penser à rien…

Near s'assit sur le parapet près de Matt, sans réponse, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il ne savait pas à quel point Mello le détestait. Il choisit donc d'ignorer la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir et sortit deux personnages en plastique de sa poche, avec lesquels il commença à s'amuser en attendant que Mello ait fini sa séance de méditation. Matt écoutait son mp3, yeux clos lui aussi, cheveux au vent. Le trio Wammy's profitait de la solitude et de la paix qu'ils pouvaient avoir tout en haut d'une colline, tout en haut d'un château, loin de tout.

Mais comme si c'était leur destin de ne jamais être en paix…

Ce fut rapide. Un violent coup de vent. Un des jouets qui tombe du haut de la tour. Near qui se penche pour la ramasser de justesse. Un autre coup de vent. Near qui tombe à son tour, en poussant un cri de surprise.

Matt se retourna soudainement, un air paniqué dans les yeux, mais il n'eut pas le réflexe de Mello ; celui-ci s'était précipité vers le parapet et, s'y accrochant d'une main, attrapa Near de justesse par le bras avant que le petit prodige ne soit hors de portée et qu'il finisse écrabouillé en bas du donjon comme le fit le jouet qui s'était envolé. Matt s'élança alors pour l'aider, et saisit Near par son autre bras. Ils le tirèrent en sécurité, le serrant de toutes leurs forces. Mello donna un dernier coup sec pour que Near soit entièrement remonté, et le petit maladroit aux cheveux blancs se laissa tomber sur lui et l'enlaça de façon crispée, les mains agrippées au t-shirt noir du blond, le griffant presque, il le serrait contre lui, se remettant doucement de sa peur, le cœur battant. Matt poussa un soupir de soulagement et lui tapota l'épaule. Mello soupira aussi, puis se rendit compte qu'il tenait Near recroquevillé dans ses bras. Si fragile… Puis il eut un frisson et le repoussa violemment.

« Espèce d'abruti sans cervelle ! lui hurla-t-il. T'a failli te crever comme le dernier des imbéciles ! Tu peux pas faire attention !? Sombre crétin ! »

Near était assis par terre, les genoux relevés, les mains remontées sous ses lèvres, nageant dans ses manches trop longues, les yeux baissés, l'air encore un peu sonné.

« Quand je pense que j'ai failli tomber aussi pour t'aider, j'hallucine, mais quel débile, j'vous jure ! » Mello continuait de maugréer tandis que Matt s'agenouilla près de Near.

« Ca va aller ?

- … Oui, je crois.

- Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer, maintenant… Mello ne se taira jamais, sinon » fit Matt avec un clin d'œil.

Near, aidé par Matt, se leva lentement, et s'approcha du blond surexcité qui râlait encore un peu plus loin.

« Merci, Mello, tu m'as sauvé la vie. »

Regard noir du blond qui se retrouve bouche bée d'un seul coup.

« Ca m'a étonné que tu te précipites à mon secours comme ça, aussi vite… »

Mello serra ses poings et détourna les yeux. Il était aussi imprévisible que Near était dénué de tact.

« Il faut croire que finalement, tu n'es pas vraiment sincère quand tu prétend que tu aimerai qu'il m'arrive quelque chose de mal… »

Mello s'arrêta sur place. Une veine palpita dangereusement sur sa tempe.

« Espèce de… Si je t'ai sauvé, c'était par pur réflexe !!!

- Mais oui.

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que j'ai eu peur que tu crèves !? C'était un réflexe ! UN REFLEXE , t'entends !!! » Le blond s'énervait tout seul, et Near lui fit un de ses sourires machiavéliques et étranges dont il avait le secret. Ce sourire qui avait le don –pas si surnaturel- de mettre Mello dans l'état d'agacement le plus élevé dont il pouvait faire preuve sans franchir la limite fixée au meurtre. Il empoigna le jouet de Near qui lui restait et le projeta très loin, si loin que les trois garçons ne le virent pas tomber.

« Tu peux toujours sauter pour le rattraper maintenant, et ne comptes pas sur moi pour t'arrêter ! » et il se retourna vers le vent, reprenant tant bien que mal son air désintéressé. Near eut un moment de flottement avant de réaliser que deux de ses jouets avaient définitivement disparu. Mello se retourna violemment quand il reçut un coup sec à l'arrière du crâne : Near descendait calmement les marches du donjon, et Matt s'empêchait d'exploser de rire, une main devant la bouche. Mello avait les yeux fous, et d'un bond, il sauta pour poursuivre Near et lui faire bouffer le caillou qu'il venait de lui balancer.

Matt leur courut après et s'interposa :

« Le mieux, ce serait qu'on redescende pour aller se baigner et se changer les idées, ne ? »

Tandis que Mello hurlait à Near qu'il ferait bien d'aller se faire voir et qu'il le noierait dans le lac, Matt sentait vite sa présence devenir indispensable. Qu'est-ce que ces deux petits génies stupides feraient sans lui ? Ils s'entretueraient, probablement. Le mieux était d'éviter d'y penser.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

FIN du chapitre 2 !

**Mot de la fin : **Pfoua ! Trois mois plus tard, je ponds enfin ! Désolée pour les fautes et les coquilles ! –soupire- J'ai eu du mal pour ce chapitre, il était trop bidon dans mon cahier… il l'est toujours d'ailleurs, mais bon !

J'ai fait Near un peu plus réactif parce que je trouve que dans toutes les autres fanfics et fanarts il s'en prend plein la gueule tout le temps sans jamais broncher, et bon, moi j'aime bien Near, alors hein, rebellion xD

Tant pis pour le OOC !

D

Reviews si vous voulez, critiques si vous voulez, j'accepte touuuuutttt !!! n.n

Merci d'avoir tout lu !


End file.
